Releasing Nya, Wonder Woman, and Batgirl's souls
This is how Releasing Nya, Wonder Woman, and Batgirl's souls goes in Ninjago. cut back to the cave searches the cauldron then picks up Batgirl's soul is stubborn Batgirl's soul: Put me back, Mac. I'll figure a way out myself. Mac Grimborn: Like how? Batgirl's soul: I don't know. I'll... an idea I'll use my tongue as an oar and swim to the edge. Mac Grimborn: Sorry. Batgirl's soul flying in the air chuckles Nya: Uh, yo yo, you yo. creature turned around and walked down the hall toward Nya, and when it came next to her Nya slammed her shoulder into it and knocked it into a hotel room. The creature roared in distress as it stumbled a bit and flailed its arms in the air but regained its footing as it glared at Nya. The protoplasm flew down the hall and through the doorway just as the creature had its hands on Batgirl's hips while it angrily said something to Nya. The creature was cut off as the protoplasm flew into Batgirl's mouth and down her throat, causing her to fall backwards into a chair. Batgirl's body now jerked around in the chair while Nya closed the door and watched as Batgirl shook and fidgeted in the chair, trying to expel the creature from her body. Nya quickly ran to the window on the other side of the room as a green light came from the top of Batgirl's chest and the creature was expelled and landed in front of her. The creature stood up and turned around and roared at Batgirl, who stared at it with her mouth agape in a terrified expression. The monster approached her as it roared loudly while Batgirl leaned back in her chair with her back against the cushion Nya: You could use a little sunlight. opens the curtains as the demon vanishes into thin air Nya: The creatures must need our bodies to survive. stands up Nya: Like a human suit. ignores her Nya: But what are they doing here in the first place? now looks at her hands notices something went wrong is horrified Nya: Batgirl, are you okay? Batgirl: (Wonder Woman's voice) Yes. to her But I'm not Batgirl! Nya: Diana? we cut to the possessed Wonder Woman leaving a room soul ends up in Wonder Woman's body back with Nya and Batgirl Batgirl: (Wonder Woman's voice) I had no idea where I was going. I panicked. It's not easy to steer when you're pure spirited. an idea Hey, I could get cooler. Nya: Oh, brother. we cut with Wonder Woman in the woods notices as Batgirl and Nya arrive Wonder Woman: (Batgirl's voice) Get your hands off me. Nya: Batgirl? Wonder Woman: (Batgirl's voice) She planned this somehow, didn't she? Batgirl: (Wonder Woman's voice) Calm down. Mac Grimborn: Tell me you guys are you. Wonder Woman: (Batgirl's voice) Depends on your Quantum Ranger powers. Nya: Kinda makes you look funny. Mac Grimborn: I came back with this. the Daemon Ritus down Nya: The Daemon Ritus. and Wonder Woman's souls return to their bodies Batgirl: I'm me! Wonder Woman: Me too. Mac Grimborn: Told you so. explosion is heard Nya: Come on. venture to investigate turns out to be the Voodoo Maestro Voodoo Maestro: Something tells me those were the wrong ingredients. see him at his house Batgirl: Nya: